


Push and Pull

by TeaJay (LoreWren)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Perspectives, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreWren/pseuds/TeaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a lie: One can only truly use the Force by being passionate in all things. </p><p>Here is another: One can only truly use the Force by calming oneself and controlling one's emotions. </p><p>Here is a third: It doesn't matter how one feels when using the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

Here is a lie: One can only truly use the Force by being passionate in all things.

Here is another: One can only truly use the Force by calming oneself and controlling one's emotions.

Here is a third: It doesn't matter how one feels when using the Force.

Look at what Jedi do. Look at what Sith do. Look at what Force users do. A Sith's attacks are fierce, powerful, astounding. A Jedi's attacks are precise, fluid, agile.

Here is a truth: The Force is what you make of it.

The Force becomes stronger with purity. The Jedi seek the purity of freedom from emotions, and so find precision, find exactly what they intend. The Sith seek the purity of rage, of hate, of passion, and so can reach out and strike with every ounce of their power. The techniques are connected to their ideals; they are one in the same. The Jedi and the Sith have grown powerful in their own ways for they have grown pure in their own ways.

Here is a truth: There is nothing of purity in love.

Love is a tangle, emotions twisting together and growing around each other to form something that is not quite any of the strands, nor even their sum.

Love is never only one thing. There is no purity in love.

Jedi and Sith find that love makes one weaker in the Force, and it is true. Love will make one less focused than a Jedi, less intense than a Sith.

The Force is everything. It is that willingness to sacrifice, that desire to destroy, that calm emptiness that Jedi seek in meditation and Sith find in exhaustion.

The Force is a tangle. The Force is hope. The Force is love, pressing out into the world and changing it.

Here is a truth: Force sensitives always find it easier to sense people they know, especially those they feel strongly towards, especially those they feel multiply towards.

Those who are trained not in perfect control, not in perfect passion, but in multiplicity, in moderation (in moderation of moderation), in love, will be less focused and less intense--and orders of magnitude more attentive. Lightyears more _present._

Jedi-turned-Sith splinter; Sith-turned-Jedi hurt. Those who are neither may find themselves weak--or they may simply find themselves subtle.


End file.
